Miss Me?
by eve997
Summary: A Doctor/Master story as roleplayed between myself and BlackRoseSpuffyFan. Takes place after The End of Time. The Doctor gets a call from someone, and is surprised to find out that the Master is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Credit to **_**BlackRoseSpuffyFan **_**for roleplaying this with me. She played the part of the Doctor and I was the Master. Enjoy :3**

The Doctor ghosted his hands across the controls, wondering where in the universe to go. Without a companion to give him an idea to go, he was at a loss. He'd seen almost everything, been almost everywhere and seeing it again, alone, didn't seem rather appealing. Deciding he should at least try and find somewhere he hadn't been before, the Doctor began to pull at leavers and rapidly pressed buttons, running around the console but lacking his usual excitement. Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched and something flashed on the screens. He read the message on the screen, a simple signal with only coordinates, and, out of utter boredom and curiosity he punched the coordinates into the console. The TARDIS, after throwing him from side to side, and the Doctor holding onto the console with all the strength his body could muster, they landed in an abandoned, overgrown field. He walked to the door, cautiously, and swung it open, staring outside at the field.

A cold gust of wind blew through the Master's hair, ruffling the blonde strands and sending a chill through his body. He pulled his hoodie more tightly around himself, waiting silently for a response to his message. Soon enough, the familiar whirr of the Doctor's TARDIS could be heard in the distance, and a grin spread across the Master's stubble-grown face. Picking himself up, the black-clad Time Lord made his way through the tall tufts of grass and cracked concrete that littered the barren wasteland. Finally, he crept over a small hill to see the TARDIS standing in the middle of the field, the Doctor not far off and facing the opposite direction. As quietly as he could, the Master circled the other Time Lord until he was a little closer, but still out of his line of sight. Then, picking up a nearby rock, he chucked it in the direction of his enemy, hitting him squarely in the back of the head with a loud thump. The Master chuckled, slinking back into the tall grass.

The Doctor stared into the distance, waiting for someone – or something to emerge – so he could figure out why someone had sent him a signal, when something hit him in the head. Startled, he turned around, staring at the grass in dismay and rubbing the back of his head with a confused expression. He tilted his head, looking at the long grass with sudden curiosity before walking towards it. He began to walk near the grass, not venturing inside, but instead just hovering near it. "Hello?" he called, hoping for a response "Is anyone there? I got a signal..." The Doctor trailed off, then sighed, stepping forward into the grass "Hello?" he said again, still waiting for a response.

The Master sighed dramatically. All he wanted was a reaction out of his old enemy, but instead the Doctor had to go and ruin all his fun. He stood up slowly with his arms crossed, and half glared at the Doctor. "So you finally decided to come and visit, have you?" he said, his tone of voice suggesting that he might stick his tongue out at the Doctor for tampering his fun.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow "M-master?" the Doctor asked, surprised at him being there. "But how? You were trapped in the time lock! You can't be out. How did you possibly get out?" the Doctor questioned, looking him up and down. "You shouldn't have been able to," he muttered. "And what do you mean, finally? How long was it since you escaped? And why did you call me here?" the Doctor demanded, suddenly suspicious at the Master's actions.

The Master threw his hands over his ears. "Gah! So many questions!" he exclaimed. "Can't you ever shut up? Even an entire fleet of Daleks can't make you stop babbling!" The Master spun around and began walking off in the opposite direction, muttering under his breath and thrusting his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

"Can't you ever stop changing the subject?" the Doctor said, annoyed with his enemy. "And I can shut up, I just don't feel like it right now. Why won't you answer my questions?" The Doctor asked, following after him. "And where are we going?" the Doctor questioned. "You must have called me here for a reason, tell me what that reason is!" the Doctor said, grabbing the neck of the Master's hood, managing to stop him and pulled him back. "Now, please, if you don't mind."

The Master turned sharply, wrenching his hood from the Doctor's grasp. "There you go again," he growled, poking an accusing finger into the Doctor's chest. "You never give me any time to answer your brigade of questions; you just pile things onto me until my head starts pounding with the drums!" He put his hands over his ears again, clutching his head tightly for a few minutes before visibly relaxing. He opened his eyes again and looked at the Doctor as if nothing had happened. "How do you even know it was me who called you here?" he said, recalling the Doctor's earlier words.

"Then who else is here?" the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow. "Were there others that escaped the Time Lock?" The Doctor, becoming slightly panicked but deciding to keep his cool, at least on the outside, continued to question the Master. "And you didn't even look as if you were going to answer my questions, you just walked off!" the Doctor said to him. "Where were you going exactly?" The Doctor stopped, looking around. "This place looks so empty."

The Master walked off a few paces and stood with his arms crossed, looking up at the sky. "No," he answered the Doctor's earlier question. "No one else is here. It's just me." He sighed, facing the Doctor once more, but looking down at his feet instead of meeting his eyes. "I was lo— bored," he said gruffly, substituting his final word last-second. "It's no fun hanging around this dump without someone to try and corrupt."

"And I'm the one you want to corrupt?" The Doctor asked, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Why me?" he muttered, more to himself than the Master. "So, you called me here for no real reason other than being bored?" the Doctor said, crossing his arms and glaring ahead. "And do you think I'm going to actually stay here?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "I have other places to be, you know. Places where people actually need my help and don't want to corrupt me."

"Yeah? Like where?" scoffed the Master. "Admit it, you were bored as hell until you got my call, so don't even try and say that you have something better to do!" He turned around and stalked off, heading toward a meek building that was half falling apart with rust and age. When he reached the outer stone wall, he punched the hard surface, growling in frustration. The Master put his head down, thumping it against the wall and breathing heavily. "I'm so _hungry_," he half growled, half sobbed. "There's nothing to eat in this Rassilon-forsaken place, and I'm _starving._"

The Doctor followed him, mumbling about how very un-bored he was in The TARDIS, when he saw the Master hitting his head on the wall. "Hey, stop that," the Doctor said, standing behind him, not sure whether to pull him away from the wall. "Isn't there food around here? How did you survive?" he asked. "And would you stop that shouting? It's annoying!" The Doctor sighed. "How long have you been out here exactly?"

"Ugh, I don't know," whined the Master. "When I got here my head was pounding – pounding worse than ever before. I was in agony for days, weeks; I don't know how long I was out here before I could function properly. I could have been lying on the ground for months and I wouldn't know it." He turned and grabbed onto the Doctor's suit collar. "It felt like years, Doctor. I couldn't even move..." He trailed off, his eyes becoming unfocused and distant as he stared at something that no one but him could see.

The Doctor stared at clearly unstable Master. "I may have some food in The TARDIS," he said reluctantly. "Then again, I might not considering what you did to the TARDIS last time you were in her," the Doctor snapped, ineffectively trying to keep calm. "She was all mutilated… It took me forever to get her back to normal," he said, sadly thinking back to what The TARDIS looked like once The Master was done with her. "She might take all the food away, but it might be worth a look." He paused. "We don't have any humans though, so it might not be food that suits your liking," the Doctor said bitterly.

The Master's ears pricked at the mention of food, and he looked up at the Doctor with big eyes, almost like a dog. He didn't care that he was acting like a fool, he was fucking starving. Ignoring everything else the Doctor said, he started back toward the blue ship. Once he reached the doors, he tried desperately to pull them open, but growled in frustration when they wouldn't budge. "Doctor! Your stupid ship won't let me in!"

"That's because she doesn't like you." The Doctor snickered slightly, walking towards the door and stroking it, silently pleading for the door to open. After a while of coaxing, the TARDIS allowed him to open the doors. "And she's not stupid!" the Doctor snapped, walking inside. "She's brilliant!" He stopped inside the doors, looking back at the Master. "Call her stupid again and you'll have no food," he warned, cautiously keeping an eye on The Master as he led them down a hall.

The Master rolled his eyes, but followed the Doctor eagerly into the TARDIS. He felt a slight pressure inside his skull, and realized that it was the TARDIS' telepathic network working its way into his mind. _'She's probably trying to figure out what I'm up to,'_ he thought to himself, smiling slightly. He was glad that he still came off as somewhat threatening despite his physical state.

The Doctor opened a door, wandering inside, and motioned for the Master to sit at the table. "Ahah!" exclaimed the Doctor, as if he'd just made a great discovery. "Food" he announced, taking out a packet of ham and putting it on the table "I could make you a sandwhich..." the Doctor pondered, turning around to look into the cupboards "We have some bread, but no butter... Could you deal without money? I suppose you could given how hungry you are," he rambled, turning on his heel with the bread in hand.

The Master paid no attention to the Doctor's ramblings. As soon as the ham hit the table, he was tearing it apart. The packet was gone in a matter of seconds, and the Master was looking up at the Doctor expectantly by the time he turned around.

The Doctor's eyes widened at The Master. "You really are hungry, aren't you?" he mumbled, tentatively placing the bread in front of him. "I think we have some chicken somewhere..." the Doctor said, rooting through all the cupboards, and pulling out some slices of chicken. "It's uncooked but you don't seem to mind," the Doctor told him, placing the chicken in front of him as well.

The Master did the same with the pieces of raw chicken, and it was gone just as quickly as the ham. The Master sat back in the chair, looking satisfied and licking his lips. "Mmm, much better." The Master grinned before standing up and sprinting out the door, heading back toward the control room. Once he got there, he tried to send the TARDIS into the vortex. But as soon as he touched the controls, a searing pain shot through his body, sending the Master to the floor with a thud. "Oww..." he groaned, his head throbbing from the electric shock that he'd just received.

The Doctor followed him, arms crossed. "Out. Now," he ordered, pointing towards the door. "I'm not having you here if, when I clearly show kindness you don't deserve, you throw it back in my face by trying to take the TARDIS somewhere," the Doctor told him, arms folded as he stood above the Master, gently tapping the man with his foot. "Do you really think The TARDIS wouldn't have done something to stop you from trying to take her away?" the Doctor asked with a raised brow. "You don't think she's that stupid, do you?"

The Master rolled over on the grated floor, still holding his head. His stomach panged with guilt but he just wanted to leave this damned wasteland and get to somewhere safe! His head was pounding like mad, and everything the Doctor said was drowned out by the noise.

The Doctor crouched beside The Master, staring at him. "Is it the drums still?" he asked, concern in his voice. "I did offer to at least try to fix them, remember?"

The Master looked up, his eyes meeting the Doctor's, which were filled with concern. At the mention of the drums, he realized that his head no longer hurt from the shock he'd received but from the pounding curse that was now overtaking him. Looking into the Doctor's eyes, they subsided slightly, and the Master let out a choked sob. "Doctor," he whispered. "My head – it hurts."

"I know it hurts," the Doctor whispered. "Is...Is there anything I can do? Anything I can do to stop the pain? Or ease it, at least?" he questioned, gently reaching his hand out to brush across the Master's temple.

At the feel of the Doctor's hand against the side of his face, the Master relaxed slightly, and the drums quieted a little more. Surprised at this notion, he told the Doctor what was happening. "What does it mean?" he asked, his voice small and child-like, filled with pain.

"I-I'm not sure." The Doctor blushed, gently cupping The Master's cheek. "But...is it helping?" The Doctor asked, "Are they quieter? Is the pain going?" He ran his thumb across the Master's cheek, trying to help.

The Master closed his eyes, leaning into the Doctor's touch and letting his eyes slide shut. He didn't answer the questions directed at him, but tried to focus on the warmth emitting from the other Time Lord's hand. To his surprise and relief, the drums quieted even further, but were still prominent in his mind despite the Doctor's calming presence. He opened his eyes, meeting the Doctor's once again and just looking; taking in the features of the man before him. His body itched like there was something he needed to do – he needed to move. But where to? He frowned, confused.

The Doctor caressed The Master's skin with both hands now, ghosting his fingers over the skin. The Doctor took deep breathes, deciding that this seemed to be helping the Master, if only a little bit; and if it helped The Master, he should continue his actions. The Doctor's breath caught slightly as The Master's eye met his, and his gaze seemed slightly questioning, but The Doctor said nothing.

That Master looked up at the Doctor, realizing that he was more comfortable in his enemy's arms than he'd been in a long time. It was an odd realization, and even though he just wanted to enjoy the Doctor's comforting touch, the controlling part of his mind wanted to push the other man away and regain his prideful manner. He reached out with one arm, intending to do just that, but instead found his hand curling around the back of the Doctor's neck. What was he _doing_? Feeling as if he had absolutely no control over his body anymore, the Master watched as his betraying arm pulled the Doctor closer so that he was mere inches from the other's face. He stopped, trying to asses the situation that he had just placed himself in.

Before The Doctor could even stop to think, he closed the space between them, pressing his lips against the Master's because... because it was helping him. The only reason he was kissing the Master was because it was helping him. Obviously. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind as his lips moved against the Master's, but all he could think about was the fact that he was kissing The Master. He blocked out everything else and focused on the kiss.

The Master's eyes widened when he felt warm lips move against his own. The Doctor was _kissing_ him. He didn't know what to do; his mind was clouding and rambling with different thoughts and explanations, but he couldn't focus on a single thought. _'What the hell is going on?'_ The Master tried to focus, pulling his attention to what was happening outside his mind. The Doctor was kissing him. And – he found himself kissing back. His lips moved against the Doctor's. His arms were wrapped around the other man's neck, and the Doctor was still caressing his face. It felt – nice. Something in the Master's stomach fluttered, and his eyes finally slid shut. He concentrated on the kiss, and found that his mind was clearing. The drums were still there, but they were small and quiet. They coincided almost perfectly with the Doctor's heartbeat which he could feel against his own chest. Gradually, the Master completely relaxed into the kiss. He finally slowed and pulled back slightly, locking eyes with the Doctor.

The Doctor took several deep breaths, trying to compose himself after he'd just...after what'd just happened. "Did that help?" he asked, suddenly feeling small and vulnerable for asking such a stupid question. But he need to ask it, he need some justification as to why he'd just kissed the Master; any reason would do really, especially if that reason was because it helped the other man. He got to his feet, standing up straight and smoothing his clothes out, offering a hand to help The Master up, wiggling his fingers slightly, trying to act normal after what has just happened; trying to keep himself at least slightly composed.

The Master stared at the Doctor for a moment, his eyes a bit unfocused and his lips pink and swollen from the kiss. His eyes flicked to the outstretched hand, and he took it slowly, allowing the Doctor to pull him to his feet. When both men were standing face to face, the Master felt that same fluttering feeling in his belly, and he willed it to go away. He stood in silence for a moment, then turned around, glaring at the TARDIS console. "Can we please get out of this hole that I've been stuck in?" he said to the Doctor, still not looking at him. "I'm bored."

"It's not a hole." The Doctor told him. "Holes don't have grass. What kind of hole has grass? What type of holes have you been looking at lately?" he said, glad to be back to his excessively talking start. He spun on his heel so he was facing The TARDIS and began to stare at her "Where to first?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else. "Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed, clapping his hands and typing in coordinates "I know just the place!"

The Master rolled his eyes. "Where are you taking us?" he demanded. "If you're trying to bring me to some fairy world to save the flowers, I'm not going." He sat down with a humph and crossed his arms, glaring after the Doctor. On the inside though, the Master was sort of glad to be going somewhere with the Doctor. _'It's only because I have nothing better to do,'_ he told himself stubbornly, trying to justify his feelings. The Master watched the insane man in front of him, circling the console joyously. He didn't understand how the Doctor could be so damned happy all the time. As he watched, he started to think about what had happened between them. Why had the Doctor pretended like nothing had happened? Maybe he only did it to make the Master feel better so he could go somewhere to take his mind off him. The Master frowned.

"No!" The Doctor told him "I did that last week! Why would I go back and do it again?" The Doctor asked him, rolling his eyes as if it was this was information The Master should already know. "I don't want to tell you were I'm taking you, you'll find out soon enough!" The Doctor grinned, sounding like an excited child with a secret. The Doctor, every so often, looked up or behind his back to glace at The Master. _'It's to make sure he's not doing something he's not supposed to be doing,'_ the Doctor told himself. _'And it's not because he looks cute with that expression.'_ No, it was most definitely not that. "Almost there!" he exclaimed, grinning at the console.

The Master tried not to stare at the man in front of him, but found his gaze returning to the Doctor time and time again. Not because he liked seeing the Doctor all excited and bouncy; no. It was because he was making sure the Doctor was actually flying his ship properly. He missed his old TARDIS, and itched to press those lovely buttons on the console once again. And the Doctor... He imagined himself standing beside the skinny man, the two of them flying the ship together. The Master shook his head. The Doctor must have done something to him, he concluded. Maybe the TARDIS forcefully triggered some of his happy endorphins or something.

The TARDIS came to a halt and The Doctor took a step back from The TARDIS. "We're here!" The Doctor grinned, then looked at The Master thoughtfully. "I can't have you run around this planet alone, you'll cause trouble," he said. "And I can't keep an eye on you all the time." The Doctor pondered his choices for a while before snapping his fingers. "Handcuffs!" he exclaimed. "If you're handcuffed to me, you can't run off."

The Master's face flushed slightly at the mention of handcuffs. "I'm not your pet, Doctor," he growled, trying to draw attention from his discomfort. "I can handle myself perfectly well without you making it look like we're some sort of..." he faded off, eyes becoming unfocused once more. He shook his head, glaring up at the Doctor. "Point is," he hissed, "You aren't my master." _'It should be the other way around,'_ he added to himself.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "You can either be handcuffed to me so we can go outside and explore this planet, or I'll take you to one of the many dungeons of The TARDIS and chain you up there while I explore," he said, taking a step closer to the Master and holding the handcuffs in front of his face. "I never said you were my pet, did I?" the Doctor pressed. "If I did think of you as a pet, my first suggestion would be a leash to match that collar of yours."

The Master blushed at the thought of the Doctor putting him on a leash, and he looked down quickly, focusing on the thick collar still secured around his neck. "It keeps me warm," he muttered, fingering the red band. After a moment of silence, he looked back up at the Doctor, recalling his threat to lock the Master up in the dungeon. "I am _not_ going in any damned dungeon," he told the Doctor, not wanting to speak his choice aloud.

"Fine." The Doctor grinned, putting one of the cuffs on his own wrist and the other on the Master's. One thing he was never going to admit is how good it felt to have such control over the Master, to actually be able to handcuff him to something; even if it was just himself. "I'm sure we're going to have lots of fun here!" The Doctor exclaimed, dragging him towards the door. "You know, some people use scarves to keep themselves warm," he added.

"Well, I like the way it looks," he defended himself. "Besides, it makes me look like an animal. People tend to stay away then." The Master was forced along with the Doctor out the door of the TARDIS. "Where the hell are we?" he asked grumpily, looking around.

The Doctor turned to The Master, tracing his fingers along the red collar. "Where did you even find it?" He muttered "It's so beaten. I have some collars somewhere, you could try one of the newer ones on," the Doctor told him distractedly. "And we're on Earth," he said, grinning from ear to ear and sounding like a child that had just received the greatest gift ever. "In the year 4021."

A shudder ran through the Master's body when the Doctor's fingers brushed against the skin of his neck. He cleared his throat. "You don't remember?" he scoffed at the Doctor. "UNIT put it on me when they had me fix that machine last Christmas." He smiled evilly, remembering how close he had been to victory that day; when he had the Doctor strapped up in that bondage chair. He licked his lips unconsciously, unaware of the other man staring at him.

"Yes, I remember," the Doctor said, trying not to be distracted by The Master's tongue. "But why a collar? I mean, they could have used so many other things," the Doctor mused, walking from The TARDIS and dragging The Master with him. "Ah, Earth." he said affectionately. "It's been awhile." The Doctor sighed happily.

The Master followed the Doctor, trying to stay close to him so that no one would see that they were handcuffed together. He grunted at the Doctor's comment. "It'd look better if everyone were enslaved," he mused.

The Doctor rolled his eyes "What is it with you and enslavement?" The Doctor asked with an irritated sigh and, before he could stop himself, curiosity got the better of him. "Is it some kind of kink of yours?" he questioned, then blushed as he registered the words that left his mouth.

The Master's face flushed also, but he grinned evilly. "As a matter of fact," he drawled, tightening his hold on the handcuffs and yanking the Doctor's wrist down. "It does get me going a little bit." He raised an eyebrow, wanting to see how the Doctor would react.

The Doctor's eyes widened, the once small blush now covering his entire face "Maybe handcuffs weren't the best idea," he murmured, having to resist the urge to run... or do other things. "I guess the name suits you," the Doctor says to him, trying to keep calm.

"I did choose it," replied the Master nonchalantly. "The name holds multiple meanings." He turned, meeting the Doctor's eyes. "But you, Doctor; _The Man Who Makes People Better,_" he mused. "That name holds only one meaning: goodness. Or perhaps," he said, thinking. "Once a medical man is corrupted, he has many instruments at hand to harm others." The Master grinned. "Now that's much more my style." He traced a delicate finger along the Doctor's jawline, before looking over the crowd of people surrounding them. "What are we doing on this stupid planet, anyway?" he asked, acting as if nothing had happened.

"I prefer the one that makes people better," the Doctor said, gulping slightly as The Master's finger left his face. _'Tease,'_ he thought, then quickly knocked that thought from his head. Far, far from his head. "And it's not stupid." The Doctor pouted. "It's one of my favorites," the Doctor told him sounding like a child. "And you're not going to ruin it!" he said sternly, resuming walking. "What do you have against Earth, anyway?"

The Master walked alongside the Doctor, listening to his defensive babbling. "It's just so – _perfect_." He snorted. "Humans think they can fix everything, but only care about things that are worth their while." He looked around at all the people. "They could care less about what really happens to any one species besides their own, yet they act like it's their duty to protect nature, or whatever the hell they call it. It's just so fake," he explained, trying to get his point across. "But when their lives are in danger; when they're taken over by someone like me, ooh... That's when their true nature comes out. Because underneath, Doctor, all of humanity are but pathetic worms who shrivel in the sun and flee from the rain. That's why I like messing with them." He grinned, eyes narrowing darkly. "It's just so satisfying to bring down such a _perfect_ empire, and exposing them for what they really are: filth."

"But can't you see how amazing it all is? You've only seen the worst of humanity; not the best," the Doctor said. "There are humans that are just...truly extraordinary. People willing to stand up for what they believe in, no matter what the consequences, and just _try_," the Doctor said, eyes now far away. "Just try. It doesn't matter what happens as long as they try." The Doctor suddenly shook his head. "Martha walked the Earth for a year. Wilf was more than ready to give his own life than let me die." The Doctor gazed over the crowd surrounding them. "That is the best of humanity; those who are at least willing to try. I should introduce you to a few of those!" He grinned happily.

The Master waved off the Doctor's explanation. "Whatever," he said. "You see them as heroes, I see them as filth. I'm not interested in meeting any more of your pets. Just carry on with whatever it is you want to do here so that we can leave." The Master kept on walking beside the Doctor as they made their way along the sidewalk. Suddenly, the Master spotted something that caught his attention: a sex shop. "Alright," he decided with a grin, "Maybe humans aren't so bad after all..."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor followed the Master's gaze, staring at the sex shop and blushing. "Oh, that," he said, looking away. "Um, do you want to go in?" The Doctor asked, more to be polite than expecting him to actually respond.

The Master laughed, covering up his surprise from the Doctor's suggestion. His eyes still crinkled at the corners, he looked at the Doctor and flashed his teeth. "Well, I was okay with just passing by, but if you insist, Doctor, then lets fulfill that need of yours." Without waiting for a reply, he dragged the Doctor across the street and through the doors of the shop.

The Doctor blushed furiously, not realizing he'd say yes, and cast his eyes downwards at seeing all the, uh, merchandise. "Oh, look, handcuffs," he said meekly, spotting a pair of handcuffs with fuzzy red fur. "I doubt they'd be able to actually hold someone though, they seem to be more for show..." the Doctor observed, imagining The Master in them... then quickly banishing the thought from his head.

The Master chuckled. "Doctor, you act as if you've never been in a place like this. Don't tell me this is your first time?" The Master bent down to pick up the handcuffs, rubbing the soft fur between his fingers. Venturing further into the store, and dragging the Doctor behind him, he found a bottle of Venusian lube and picked it up too. "Anything you want, Doctor?" he asked smugly.

"Well, why would I have ever been in here? Have you ever been in one of these before?" the Doctor questioned, looking around skeptically. "And why would I need something?" The Doctor rolled his eyes, although some of the toys in the shop _did_ look quite appetizing – and imagining The Master with some of these things wasn't hurting anyone much. The Doctor licked his lips distractedly.

The Master scoffed. "Well, of course I have, Doctor," he said. "I'm quite surprised you haven't been; at least once in your 900 years." He shrugged. As he watched the Doctor, the Master noticed he looked interested in a few of the surrounding items. He also tried not to be distracted by the Doctor's wiggly tongue. "Doctor, please," he said. "Pick something up and we can get it. My treat."

"Why have you been in one? I didn't have any need to be in one," the Doctor insisted. "I don't want anything." Though some of the objects did catch his eye. He could at least take one, right? Not for anything it might be really used for... more for educational purposes, of course. "Well, which one would be the best... in general?" The Doctor asked.

The Master rolled his eyes. "Doctor," he said. "You're nearly 1000 years old. Surely you've experimented with some of the humans that travel with you?" He brushed it off. "Anyways, concerning your question; you probably don't want any if these things until you have some experience, Doctor." He chuckled, imagining himself giving the Doctor some 'experience' of his own.

"What makes you think I don't have experience?" the Doctor shot at him. "Just because I've never been in here doesn't mean other people haven't bought toys to pleasure me." The Doctor folded his arms. "The problem is, they usually buy them so I don't know what's what. I'm usually blindfolded..." he trailed off.

The Master's eyes widened slightly, and he tried not to think about the Doctor blindfolded. A shudder ran through his body and he tried to clear his mind of the images which kept appearing. But, that was a little difficult considering where they were currently standing. In a flurry of movement, the Master grabbed a few handfuls of toys, lube, and an assortment of blindfolds. Before the Doctor could ask any questions, he slammed everything down on the checkout counter. The total was very high, to say the least.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, lowering his voice to a whisper so the sales clerk wouldn't hear. "And how do you plan on paying for those?" he asked. "You've been stuck on a barren wasteland for Rassilon knows how long; I highly doubt you have any money." While he was talking, the Doctor's eyes curiously brushed over the toys he'd planned on buying. Suffice to say, they all looked very... interesting.

The Master smiled and winked. "Watch and learn, Doctor." He turned to the sales clerk, who was looking at him expectantly for money. The Master leant in close to the man, catching his eye. "Do you want to give us those for free?" he said, voice deep and slow, pronunciating each syllable individually. The man seemed to zone out for a moment, and then shook his head, his eyes refocusing.

"That'll be free of charge," he said, handing the Master the bag.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow "Bu..But..But..Wh..What?." The Doctor spluttered, at a loss for words as they walked from shop. "How did you do that?" The Doctor asked him, highly confused and very curious as to what he'd just done "Was that...hypnotism? Or charm? Or...something?" The Doctor questioned, eyeing him nervously.

The Master grinned. "Doctor, you forget," he said. "I've always been skilled in the ways of hypnotism." He continued walking, bag in one hand and the other handcuffed to the Doctor. But as they made a turn, his hand accidently brushed the other's, making him blush slightly and pull away. "Can we go now?" he asked, trying to sound impatient.

The Doctor blushed as well at the feel of The Master's hand against his, deciding it'd be best not to mention it. "Why?" The Doctor asked. "We haven't even seen everything yet!" he exclaimed. "We've only been in one shop! There's so much more to see!" the Doctor told him. "Don't you want to see it?"

The Master rolled his eyes. "What else is there to see? I've got everything I need; now you can just drop me off on a sex planet and you never have to see me again." He licked his lips, but felt a pang of fear that that Doctor might actually do just that.

"I can't let you out of my sight. You're my responsibility," the Doctor told him firmly, feeling a pang of jealousy at the thought of The Master with someone else. "From now on, we're stuck with each other," he said. "So you'd better get used to handcuffs." Then, realizing what he'd said, the Doctor began to splutter. "I-I-I didn't mean it like that!"

The Master blushed, but grinned evilly. "Don't worry, Doctor," he purred. "It's not my comfort I'm concerned with." He began dragging the Doctor back toward the TARDIS eagerly.

The Doctor let out a small sound of protest but otherwise easily let The Master taking him back to the TARDIS. "Earth is fantastic, you really don't know what you're missing by going back to The TARDIS," the Doctor whined, trying to appear calm.

"Blah blah blah," mumbled the Master. "I don't care about Earth; there's sooo many more exciting things to discover inside." He smiled a crooked smile, dragging the Doctor along with him through the doors of the TARDIS.

"Exciting things?" The Doctor asked, face flushing. "Like what? The rooms? They're exactly the same as what someone would find on Earth. Or the console? You can't touch that without being shocked!"

"I'd advise you to shut up," suggested the Master. "I'm not going to touch your precious console; but I am going to be doing a lot if touching in general." He raised one eyebrow, a grin seeping over his face. _'Fuck it,'_ he thought to himself. _'I'm gonna have some fun.'_


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor stared at the Master with wide eyes, trying to block out picture of the Master touching him all over "I...I..." The Doctor was, for the first time in a long time, at a loss for words "Touching?" He managed to squeak out, repeating the Master's earlier statement.

The Master licked his lips. "Mmm, don't look so worried, Doctor," he purred. "You'll enjoy it, I should think." He dragged the Doctor further into the TARDIS, opening a door which he presumed was a bedroom. As it turned out, he had presumed correctly, for the two stood looking into a dark room with a large king sized bed. "Perfect." The Master threw the bag onto the bed, and turned to the Doctor with a predatory grin. Taking the man's face in his hands, he gently ran his thumb along the Doctor's sharp jawline. "Now," he whispered, voice deep. "Any oppositions?"

The Doctor quickly shook his head, leaning in to capture The Master's lips. The thought he'd been trying to push down was now flying around his head as he felt himself harden and his pants tighten. Wanting some relief and friction, he began to grind his hips against The Master's, moaning into the kiss.

The Master chuckled into the kiss, and feeling how eager the Doctor was made him even more aroused. "Eager, aren't we?" he murmured after pulling away. "I knew you couldn't resist me, Doctor." Stepping back in, he wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist, leaning in and kissing him again. As he worked his lips against the Doctor's, he slid his hands up under the other Time Lord's shirt, feeling the muscles in his back ripple under his touch.

"Eager." The Doctor agreed, blushing and moaning at the feel of The Master's hand. "And I never said I could resist you, did I?" the Doctor questioned, undoing the button on The Master's trousers and pushing them down, gently massaging the growing bulge in The Master's pants. "And I don't seem to be the only eager one, do I?" The Doctor smiled.

The Master groaned at the feel of the Doctor's hands in his trousers, and he felt his erection grow. "Well I'm not the one who's -nghh... advancing so quickly," he panted. "But if you wanna play dirty, well. That's where I come out on top." Without giving the Doctor time to react, he spun the two of them around, pushing the Doctor back onto the bed. The Master was on him in a second, straddling the man's skinny waist and ripping open his suit jacket and shirt. He moaned at the sight of the Doctor laying out before him, exposed and shirtless. He bent over, pressing firmly against the Doctor's prominent erection with his own, and licked a trail from the Doctor's navel to his chest.

The Doctor groaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pure bliss. He bucked his hips up towards The Master, grinding their hips together and panting. "Yeah, I'm the one that's advancing quickly," the Doctor panted. "What about the toys?" The Doctor glanced at the bag on the bed. "Are we sure we want to use all of them?" the Doctor questioned, blushing slightly at the thought of the Master using them on him.

"So impatient," the Master murmured, kissing the Doctor's jaw before moving roughly to his lips and slipping his tongue with a shallow moan. Too soon, he pulled away, sitting up on the Doctor and placing both hands on his chest, using the support to grind down on the man below him.

The Doctor moaned, continuously bucking upwards before, all too soon, felt himself begin to shake and his boxers to become incredibly wet as he shot his load. The Doctor blushed, avoiding looking at the Master.

The Master stopped his movements, leaning back in surprise when he realized what had happened. "Seriously?" he said, crossing his arms. "How long has it actually _been_?"

"A while..." The Doctor blushed, still avoiding looking directly at the Master and instead focused his attentions at the spot in his boxers. "A really long while, actually. Far too long, really."

The Master sighed deliberately, looking down at the Doctor's boxers and then back up at the man. "Well," he said, "Seeing as how only one of us has finished, you're going to have to fix that." He rolled off the Doctor, laying down flat on the bed. "Well, go on. Suck me off."

The Doctor blushed then scrambled on the bed so he was positioned between The Master's legs. He gently pulled down The Master's trousers and boxers, taking The Master's length in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down.

The Master leaned his head back and groaned. "Not so..ngh.. fast," he panted. "Take your time..."

The Doctor slowed his movements, gently bobbing his head up and down, tongue swirling around the head and hands massaging The Master's balls.

"Mmm," the Master moaned, resting his hand on the back of the Doctor's head and gently running his fingers through the soft tawny hair. "Very good, Doctor." As the Doctor's skilled tongue swirled around his length, he felt the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. But, unlike his Time Lord counterpart, he had much more reserve and could easily hold back. After a few minutes, he could feel the swell of the Doctor's cock against his leg, and quietly reached up to rummage around in the bag above him. Pulling out a metal cock ring, the Master sat up and pulled the Doctor up as well, pulling down his boxers and snapping the ring around him. "There," he purred, an evil glint in his eyes. "Problem solved." He moved in close to the other man, wrapping his fingers around the Doctor's cock and moving slowly along the shaft. He threw his other arm around the Doctor's neck, pulling his close and forcing his tongue into his mouth, exploring every corner.

The Doctor looked at the Master with confused eyes until the ring was snapped around his length. He looked down at in surprise, and was caught off guard when the Master invaded his mouth. He pushed his tongue against the Master's, moaning into the kiss at the feel of hands working along him. He bucked upwards into The Masters hand, letting out a long groan.

The Master broke the kiss, turning his head to the side to suck at the Doctor's neck. He continued to work the Doctor's length in his hand, varying from fast and rough to slow and smooth. He nipped his neck, leading a trail up to the other man's ear and sucking the lobe into his mouth. "Do you want me to fuck you?" he whispered slowly, his voice deep and dripping with arousal.

"Yes, more than anything, Master." The Doctor begged, bucking into The Master's hand and letting out numerous moans and groans. The Doctor tilted his head, allowing The Master to explore more of his neck with his mouth.

"Mmm," moaned the Master. "I like it when you use my name." He bent over and bit the Doctor's shoulder, hard. He then grabbed the other man, flipping him around and threw him on the bed so that he landed perpendicular to the metal headboard. He pulled out the handcuffs and secured them around the Doctor's wrists, attaching them to the headboard. He crawled up over the Doctor, straddling his waist and removing the rest of his clothing. He wrapped his hand around the both of their cocks, and the feel of the Doctor's length against his sent a shiver up his body. The Master slowly began moving his hand up and down, drawing pleasure from the both of them. "How bad do you want me, Doctor?" he whispered.

The Doctor took in a sharp intake of breath at the feel of the Master's length and hands against his cock. He ground his hips against The Master's touch, bucking into his hand and moaning at every slight touch "I want you so much," he told the Master, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in pure bliss. "So, so much."

"Good," growled the Master, his breath hitching at the sight of the Doctor laying before him, exposed and begging. "Say my name," he commanded, spreading the Doctor's legs and settling in between them. With one hand he grasped the Doctor's straining cock, and with the other reached behind himself to pull the bottle of lube out of the bag.

"Master," the Doctor moaned, admiring the way the Master looked in front of him. The Doctor's breathing increased as he felt hands on his cock and saw the lube. His eyes moved from the lube to the cock ring in slight dismay before he forced himself to relax.

"Shh," purred the Master, seeing how uneasy the Doctor looked. "Don't you worry; I'm an expert in this area." He grinned, drizzling the cold sticky substance along the length of his own cock, then lubed up the Doctor's entrance. He threw the bottle to the side, purposefully lining up his cock between the Doctor's legs, and resting just the head against him. "Ready?" he said in a deep, husky voice, meeting his eyes with the Doctor's.

The Doctor relaxed, lying on the bed. "Yes," he moaned, staring up at the other man. "Fuck me, Master." The Doctor propped himself up on his elbows and waited for the Master to enter him.

The Master smirked. The Doctor thought it was going to be like that, huh? All nice and easy and gentle. Well, he was the Master, and the Master never waited around for something he could have immediately. Gradually, but not really slow enough not to hurt the Doctor, he pushed inside until he was buried in to the hilt, balls-deep in his old enemy. He threw his head back, letting out a long groan. Oh, it had been far too long since he fucked someone as tight as the Doctor. Barely giving the other man time to adjust to his size, the Master began thrusting in and out of him; not too fast, but still not as gentle as he could be.

The Doctor made a noise of discomfort, wiggling slightly under The Master's touch as he struggled to adjust to the size of his cock. The Doctor began to tentatively move his hips upwards, trying to time his movements with the Master's more erratic ones. The Doctor let out a small groan, body twitching under the Master's.

Feeling the Doctor start to move beneath him, the Master kept the same pace but increased in depth of his thrusts. He continued to move easily for several moments, giving the other man a little time to adjust, and then began to thrust faster. He angled his movements upward, managing to brush against the Doctor's prostate just slightly. Feeling the Doctor twitch around him, he focused on that spot, making sure to hit it with every thrust.

The Doctor let out a long string of moans as he thrust against his prostate. The Doctor's hand idly reached up, wrapping his arms around The Master's neck and bringing The Master's lips down for a kiss.

At the feel of the Doctor tugging him down, the Master slowed down his thrusts and lowered his head, meeting the Doctor's gaze. Their lips touched, and the Master moved sensually against the Doctor as his fingers wrapped in the soft tawny hair. Then, he began to pick up his pace just slightly, and gently pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. They kissed for a few moments, when the Master deepened the kiss by tugging at the Doctor's hair. He pulled back, increasing the pace of his thrusts and hitting the Doctor's prostate again and again.

The Doctor kept his arms around the Master's neck as he pushed himself back against the relentless thrusts. He hands gently ran down the other's back, stopping at his shoulder blades and resting his hands there as he closed his eyes and moaned the Master's name. Then he uttered a long string of Gallifreyan words, bucking his hips upwards erratically.

The Master groaned, the feel of the Doctor all around him was so overwhelming. A brief thought flashed through his mind about not trying this sooner, but he was quickly shaken from it at the sound of the Doctor moaning in their native language. His body shuddered with the familiar wording, and he grasped one of the Doctor's ankles, lifting it up to rest on his shoulder. The Master sped up his pace even more, ramming into the Doctor's skinny body until they were both crying out in Gallifreyan. Soon, the Master began to feel the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, and his legs began to twitch from the pent up arousal and pleasure he was feeling. "Say my name," he ordered the Doctor in a breathy moan, desperately trying to reach his orgasm.

"Master," the Doctor called out, voice shallow and breathing deep as he felt himself so close to orgasm, but the cock ring restricting him from coming. He repeated the Master's name over and over again as the Master continued to thrust into him, making the Doctor wither and groan underneath him in pure bliss.

The Master threw his head back and let out a long guttural groan, giving a final deep thrust into the Doctor. He came inside the other Time Lord, shallowly thrusting until he was completely finished. Panting, he remained inside the Doctor and unclasped the cock ring, grabbing hold of his shaft and jerking, bringing the Doctor to the edge. "Come for me," he whispered, wanting to see the look of pure bliss on the other man's face.

After a few more pumps of his length from the Master, the Doctor felt heat coil at the pit of his stomach and, within seconds, he was coming all over the Master's hand. The Doctor's back arched upwards, his hips shaking and his mouth forming a wide 'O' as he called out the Master's name repeatedly.

The Master watched the Doctor as he came, spurting cum all over his hand and belly, taking in the sight of this great man coming to pieces by his doing. When the Doctor finally relaxed, he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. "Best sex I've had in years," he chuckled, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed, body still shaking from the force of the orgasm. "We didn't get to use all of the toys though," the Doctor pointed out, voice dripping with sadness as he glanced over at the bag. "And they all looked quite fun, actually."

The Master raised his head, looking at the only half-empty bag lying on the bed. He let his head fall back, shrugging. "All in good time," he said, eyes sliding shut. "We still have plenty of time to go through them." He smirked, letting his mind wander through the near future.

"Yes, we do," the Doctor agreed happily, smiling to himself at the thought of him and The Master finally traveling together.


	4. Chapter 4

The Master turned over onto his side, frowning at the Doctor's happy expression. "Don't think I'm gonna start going along with all your little plans," he warned angrily. "I'm still the Master, and this doesn't change anything. The only thing that's different now is that I get to fuck you every once in a while. Got it?" With the drums returning to his head, the Master's anger soared, and he lay back down on the bed with a grumble.

"My little plans?" the Doctor repeated, slightly offended. His smile disappeared as quickly as it came on. "Fine, I've got it," he said, getting off the bed and pulling his clothes on. "My plans aren't little," he defended angrily, turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

The Master looked after the Doctor, wondering why he was so offended. His stomach panged with guilt, but he couldn't bring himself to overcome the demanding pride that was clouding his mind. "Wait—" he called. "Doctor—" But he couldn't say it. Somehow, apologizing to the Doctor, his greatest and oldest enemy, was just too much to bear. He tried to catch the other man's eye, hoping that he would somehow understand.

The Doctor turned, looking at the Master and seeing the guilt reflected in his eyes. Trying to swallow down his anger, he gave a small, understanding smile, walking out the door and making his way to the control panel. He began to press buttons and pull the levers, directing the TARDIS away from Earth and trying to find somewhere else to go instead.

The Master frowned. Since when did he become so soft? Whatever was happening to him, he didn't like it. The demanding part of his mind growled.  
_'What the hell is wrong with you?'_ it said. _'You're the Master. Now man up and take control of this pathetic excuse for a Time Lord.'  
'No,'_ the other part of him protested. _'The Doctor is very well the only man in the universe who could even begin to understand you. You can't justify that because of your own stupid pride.'  
_ The Master hissed in frustration, arguing with himself in his mind and holding his head tightly. He curled up on the bed defensively, as if trying to shield himself from some unknown force. The drums were getting louder, and he clutched at his hair with insanity.

The Doctor tried to block out all thoughts about the Master but, with hardly anything to distract him, his thoughts seemed to keep wandering there. Is that all he was to the other Time Lord? Nothing more than a plaything? Something to fuck because he was the only one around? The Doctor flinched slightly. He didn't care. No, of course he didn't care. Not one bit.

Teeming with insanity and anger, the Master growled, clawing at the bed sheets and trying to ward off the drums that were invading his mind. He needed something to distract him from the noise, and the only person who was able to do much anything was the Doctor. With a great amount of effort, the Master dragged himself out of the bed, sloppily throwing on his clothes and making his way into the console room. Head pounding, he saw the Doctor and walked up to him, pushing him up against the console and placing his hands on either side of him. He leaned in and kissed the other man roughly, running his hands up the Doctor's back and raking his nails down the soft skin. He forced his tongue past his soft lips, invading the Doctor's mouth. To the Master's relief, the drums faded, albeit only slightly. In fact, the change was barely noticeable at all, and it only made the Master continue to ravage the Doctor even more desperately. _'Stop it!'_ he wanted to scream. _'Make it stop!'_

The Doctor kissed the Master back, arms wrapping around the other man's waist as he pushed their bodies together. He ran his tongue against the Master's, gently moaning into the kiss and running his hands up and down his back, feeling the muscles that lied under his top. One of his hands moved to the Master's soft hair, pushing their lips further together as he tentatively touched his tongue to the one invading his mouth.

The Master relaxed slightly from the Doctor's calming actions, but the drums were still pounding away in his head, drowning out any sensibility in his mind. All he could think of was how much he needed the Doctor – needed to fuck him. He needed to bury himself deep within the other Time Lord and forget about everything for just a few moments. Just long enough for him to regain control of his mind. "No time for sweetness, Doctor," he growled low into the other's ear. "I need this," he said. "Please." Feeling like a fool for begging, the Master turned the Doctor around, roughly shoving him up against the surface of the console. He ground up against the other's ass, his erection already prominent enough for the Doctor to feel.

The Doctor pushed his hips back against The Master's, grinding his hips backwards. "Why so eager all of a sudden?" he asked, groaning at the feeling of the Master's prominent erection against him. The Doctor placed his hands on the console, bracing him against it "I thought you said the fucking was a once in a while thing." the Doctor reminded him bitterly.

"No questions," growled the Master, pressing the Doctor harder up against the console. He could barely hear the questions directed at him as it was, with the drums pounding away at his skull. He didn't even have enough sense with the noise in his head to come up with responses, anyway. The drums were driving him; the Master felt like he had no control over his actions, so he just let the wave of his insanity carry him through. He wrapped his fingers in the Doctor's hair, pulling back tightly so that he was restrained against the console. He continuously ground his erection into the Doctor, holding his head back by his hair and latching onto his long neck. The Master suckled on the sensitive skin, then bit down harshly at the junction of the Doctor's neck and shoulder.

The Doctor let out a long groan, hands reaching behind him to undo the Master's trousers and yanking them down along with his boxers. Then the Doctor began to undo his own trousers and boxers, suddenly eager despite his confucion.

Before the Doctor could reach in front of himself to pull off his pants, the Master let out a feral growl, grabbing both of the Doctor's skinny wrists in one hand and pinning them to the console. "I'm in charge," he growled into the Doctor's ear, using his free hand to wrench his head back roughly. "Understand?"

The Doctor hissed as his neck was wrenched backward. He wanted to tell The Master no, but right now his was thinking more with his growing erection than with his mind. "Understood," the Doctor said roughly, trying to remove his wrists from the Master's hold but giving up.

"Understood, what?" he hissed. "Say my name, Doctor." Tightening his grip on the Doctor's wrists, he let go of his hair and used the other hand to reach around and cup the Doctor's erection, just barely brushing the sensitive skin.

"Understood, Master," the Doctor replied, moaning as the Master's fingers barely brushed over his now prominent erection. The Doctor bucked his hips towards the Master's fingers, wanting more friction on his erection; wanting some relief.

"Ah-ah-ah," teased the Master, pulling his hand away. "You only get pleasure when your Master allows it. And as of now, you've been very naughty, Doctor. I think you need to be punished." Without further warning, the Master swiftly pulled down the Doctor's pants and boxers, exposing his bare ass. He raised his hand in the air and brought it down against the soft flesh, eliciting a loud crack of skin on skin. "Do you like this, Doctor?" he asked, smacking his ass again. "Beg me to stop, and I'll think about it." He slapped the Doctor again, waiting for a response.

The Doctor groaned at the Master's words, trying to stop himself from thrusting forward then gasping slightly as his trousers and boxers were pulled down then wincing at the slaps the Master gave him, trying to stay still as the sharp slaps shot through his body.

"Please, Master," the Doctor begged, body tensing as the hand repeatedly cracked against him. "Please stop, Master. Please, please, I'll do anything you like," the Doctor pleaded, body starting to shake at the repeated sharp slaps.

"Very well," rumbled the Master. "Now don't do anything that goes against my orders." Reaching around the Doctor's waist, he ripped open his suit and pulled it off, flinging it across the room, along with his own cotton shirt. He bent the Doctor sharply over the console, his ass red and welted from the earlier assault. The Master gently smoothed his hand over the soft flesh, before spreading him apart and placing his cock against the Doctor's entrance, which was only lubed up with sweat and some of the Master's spit. Slowly pushing just the head inside, he leaned over the Doctor's lithe body, pressing his bare chest to the other man's back. "How badly do you want it?" he whispered into the Doctor's ear, remaining motionless inside of him.

The Doctor braced himself on the TARDIS console, moaning at the feel of the Master's cock pressing against him. "I want you so much, Master," he whined, trying to stop from thrusting his hips backwards against The Master, "Please, fuck me, Master," the Doctor begged.

"Mmm, since you've been so good, I guess you deserve a treat," mused the Master, grabbing the Doctor's hips and slowly pushing into him with a drawn-out groan. Once he was fully buried in the Doctor, the Master stopped, closing his eyes for a brief moment. The drums had quieted slightly, but they were still beating against his skull. Looking down at where he entered the man in front of him, the Master pulled almost all the way back out before slamming back into him. He fucked the Doctor hard, throwing his head back and pounding the beat of the drums into the man in front of him. He let out another long groan, and gradually, the drums were lessening. Thrusting faster into the other Time Lord, he wrapped one hand in the Doctor's hair once again, tightening his fist and pulling at the strands of tawny hair. Faster, harder; he slammed into the Doctor over and over again, relishing in the sweet bliss that was beginning to wash over him, and he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

The Doctor let out a moan as The Master, slowly entered his with a deep thrust, his eyes closing in bliss. He whimpered slightly at the loss when the Master pulled almost fully out, but then groaned as he began thrusting back in at a rapid pace. The Doctor moaned and writhed with each thrust as the Master pounded into him. "Master," he moaned, mouth hanging open as the Master continued to thrust into him, and The Doctor felt his orgasm began to build, a familiar heat coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"You don't come until I say so," ordered the Master in a deep, breathy voice. "Or else you'll have to face the consequences." Continuing to thrust even harder into the Doctor, he changed his position and brushed against the bundle of nerves deep within the Doctor, feeling the other Time Lord twitch around him. "Not until I say," he growled again, pushing deeper into the Doctor and ruthlessly hitting that spot over and over again. He fucked the Doctor into the console, refusing to touch the other man's straining cock. Finally, the heat in the Master's belly exploded as he came inside the Doctor, milking his orgasm until he was panting and out of breath. Then, taking ahold of the Doctor's dripping erection, the Master remained inside while jerking him off. "Come, now," he breathed.

The Doctor came over The Master's hand, slumping against the console, breathing heavily. Once he'd regained himself, he hurriedly pulled up his boxers and pants, turning around so he was facing the console. "Satisfied?" The Doctor hissed, staring at the console and wondering why he didn't try to stop the Master while he'd done that to him, but then he pushed the thoughts from his head. He really didn't want to know why.

The Master was taken aback by the Doctor's harshness. "Yes, quite," he snapped, becoming irritated. He pulled up his pants and stood shirtless in front of the Doctor. "And you obviously are, too. Is there some kind of problem?" He glared at the other man's back.

"No, why would they be a problem?" the Doctor snapped back, looking over the controls and resuming his flight, trying to navigate The TARDIS to some place; any place, really.

"Whatever," muttered the Master, beginning to walk away. "Just thought some kinky surprise sex might be a bit fun, is all," he lied.

"I thought you said it was a once in a while thing," the Doctor tells him irritably. "What was with the sudden drastic change of mind?"

The Master stopped, scratching the back of his head. "Dunno," he said casually, not wanting to tell the Doctor the real reason he had gone crazy. "Just bored, I guess."

"You seemed a little desperate." The Doctor pointed out, smirking to himself as he thought back to moments earlier. He winced slightly, his bottom still sore from the assault.

"Well, I don't know!" the Master said defensively. "Sometimes I just need to take my mind off things, and that helps a lot, okay?" He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, his bottom lip jutting out in a childlike expression.

"Off what things?" The Doctor asked him, turning around to face him.

The Master quieted. "Nothing," he muttered. "It's nothing to worry about." He looked away, concentrating on the floor. He didn't want the Doctor to know how weak he was just because of a stupid noise in his head. Without thinking, he whispered quietly, "Can't you hear them?"

"Can I hear what?" the Doctor asked carefully, moving away from the console and walking towards the Master. "The drums?" The Doctor became worried. "Are they hurting you? Is that what's wrong?" he rached his fingers out, going to put them against The Master's forehead, trying to help comfort him.

The Master flinched away from the Doctor's outstretched hand, then closed his eyes in dismay. "Yeah," he said, opening his eyes and looking intently at the Doctor. He stepped forward, grabbing his collar tightly. "They won't stop," he whispered urgently. "Doctor, you promised you would get rid of them." The Master paused, closing his eyes to compose himself and exhaled heavily before opening them again. "Please," he choked out, voice cracking on the word. Rassilon, he was pathetic. He gritted his teeth, trying to resist just running away and hiding.

"I will, I promise," the Doctor assured him quietly. "I will. I just... I need to figure out how, first." The Doctor wrapped his arms around the Master's waist to keep him from going anywhere. "Once I figure out how, I'll fix it. I will fix it."

The Master felt a surge of panic in his belly when the Doctor held him, but he quickly willed the feeling away and relaxed, hugging him back. "Okay," he said quietly, trying to regain his composure. His mind was still pulsing with the threat of an outburst, and the drums, though not as loud as before, were still prominent in his mind.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the feel of the Master in his arms and him smile only become bigger when he didn't try to pull away. "Did the whole surprise sex have anything to do with the drums, then?" the Doctor asked, trying to understand.

The Master was taken aback. "Er, maybe a little bit," he admitted reluctantly. Then, remembering back to that feeling of insanity and desperation that had overtaken him, the Master shuddered violently in the Doctor's arms. "You have no idea what it's like inside my head," he growled suddenly, pulling away from the Doctor and looking into his eyes which were alight with insanity. "You say you'll try to fix me, but you can't," he yelled. "No one can. I'm cursed with this relentless noise and I can't do anything about it!" He grasped his head tightly, shaking it back and forth. "Make it stop," he whispered, choking on the last word.

"I will fix you," the Doctor told him determinately. "No matter how long it takes, I'll keep trying and trying until I fix you," he said. "I'll keep trying if it kills me."


	5. Chapter 5

The Master lowered himself to the ground, still holding his head. He wanted to move, but the pain wouldn't stop. "Just leave me," he gasped out, shaking on the floor. "There's nothing..you can do..right now."

The Doctor took a step back slightly, staring down at him. He didn't go any further than that, instead just stayed a few steps away from The Master, wanting nothing more than to hold him and tell him that everything would be fine, wanting nothing more than to believe that everything would be fine. "Are...are you sure?" the Doctor asked hesitantly, fearing another outburst from the Master.

But the Master didn't answer. He remained curled up in a ball on the floor for several minutes before the pain finally began to subside. He sat up, one hand still on his head, and looked up at the Doctor with embarrassment lighting his eyes. He looked away, ashamed of his weakness.

The Doctor crouched down beside the Master, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. "Does the pain just come and go?" he asked quietly, trying to understand. "Or is it that it hurts all the time, sometimes it's just worse?"

The Master shook his head. "It depends," he said. "Sometimes it's really bad, and sometimes it's just a low hum; but they're always there." He sighed deeply. "I thought that after I escaped the time lock it would get better, but it's only gotten worse."

"Is there any regular amount of times that passes between the two points?" the Doctor pressed further. "Or is it just random, mostly?"

"I don't know," he said exasperatedly. "I don't keep track of it; it just happens." The Master scratched his head roughly. "But whatever," he said, crossing his arms. "I'm hungry."

"Want me to take you to the kitchen?" asked the Doctor, standing to his feet and allowing the Master to drop the subject.

The Master stood up too, but instead of heading toward the kitchen, he backed the Doctor up against the wall. Placing both hands on either side of him, the Master leaned in close to the Doctor's ear. "I'm hungry for something a little different than food," he murmured, nipping the other man's earlobe. He pressed himself against the Doctor's body, reaching around and wrapping his arms around his waist securely.

"Oh," the Doctor gasped in surprise, pressing his hips against the Master's and groaning slightly, then hating himself for enjoying having the Master so close. The Doctor groaned at the feeling of the other's teeth against his earlobe and he tilted his head slightly at the touch.

The Master chuckled, loving how he could bring the Doctor to this state so easily. He grasped the Doctor's wrists in his hands, holding them above his head and kissing him deeply. He let go with one hand, bringing it down to slide into the Doctor's pants, smoothing his hand over his cock and squeezing slightly. "Mmm," he moaned into the kiss, also bringing down his other arm to do the same. Both hands in the Doctor's pants, the Master pulled the other man closer, pressing his hips firmly against the Doctor's.

The Doctor let out a small moan, bucking his hips into the Master's touch, and letting all rational thought dissolve as he felt hands slide into his pants. The Doctor pushed his tongue against the Master's as he rocked his hips forward.

The Master ground up against the Doctor, rocking against him firmly and letting out a small groan. He slid his tongue further into the Doctor's mouth, reveling in the feeling of being so close to the man who used to be his greatest enemy. He sucked the Doctor's bottom lip into his mouth, pulling off with a pop. He looked at the Doctor through heavily lidded eyes, full of arousal and lust. Slowly, he slid his hands out of the other man's pants, placing his fingertips on either side of the Doctor's head. "I want to try something," he whispered, closing his eyes and concentrating. He sent a pulse of energy through his mind, connecting with the Doctor through a telepathic bond. He breathed in deeply. Now that their minds were connected, they would be able to tell each other's feelings, thoughts, and location by going into the telepathic network.

The Doctor let out multiple groans as the Master rocked against him and the Master's tongue slid into his mouth but then let out a small sound of protest as the attentions on himself seiced. The Doctor twitched his head slightly as the Master placed his fingertips on his head but otherwise made no attempt to move away as the Master connected their minds. He let out a small gasp as he felt their old bond reopen from when they were children, and a warm feeling flooded through his body.

The Master removed his hands from the Doctor's head, wrapping his arms back around his waist. Standing so close, he could feel everything the Doctor was feeling, could sense his emotions, and just a tickle of the thoughts buzzing around in his head. Leaning in to capture the Doctor's lips once again, he sent a burst of euphoria flowing to the other's mind, knowing that he would feel it.

The Doctor gasped at the feeling in his mind; the feeling in the Master's mind; the feelings surrounding the both of them. The Doctor pressed his lips back against the Master's, moving their lips against each other's.

The Master stepped back, suddenly exhausted. The drums were quiet, and he was relieved to feel the Doctor's calming presence in his mind. _Maybe that's all I need,_ he thought hopefully, but then frowned. _Like it'll be that easy..._

The Doctor whimpered slightly, then looked at the Master. "Are you okay?" he asked, searching his mind for a problem. He ran into the Master's conflict, and felt a pang of sorrow knowing that he could do nothing at the moment.

The Master shrugged. "Yeah," he murmured. "Just tired." He looked up at the Doctor, meeting his eyes. The drums were slowly getting louder, and his face contorted in pain. "Gah!" he whimpered, holding his head and looking down. "They keep getting worse, Doctor," he whined, sounding like a lost child. "Ever since I escaped the Time Lock, they've just been getting worse."

"Then we need to find some place that might be able to help," the Doctor said, running back to the TARDIS console. He looked over the controls, pausing. "I'm not sure when or where to start though." he admitted, slightly embarrassed and ashamed for not having the answer.

The Master shook his head, rubbing his face tiredly. "It's okay," he said. "I think I'll go lay down for a little bit." Without another word to the Doctor, he walked off, not quite sure where he was headed. He opened the door into a large corridor, walking along the wall aimlessly, trying to clear his mind. The drums were at ease for now, and the Master looked up and down the long hallway, trying to figure out where he was going. He turned a corner, making his way down another hallway, though much shorter than the last, lined with doors of varying colors and sizes. One door in particular caught his eye, and he turned the knop slowly, stepping into the dimly lit room. Suddenly, he collapsed onto the floor, holding his head in agony. The Master tried to get back up by crawling along the floor but the pain only seemed to get worse.

_Dadadadum, dadadadum, dadadadum..._

His head was pounding with that damn noise. 'Doctor!' he called out in his mind, writhing on the floor. 'Help me!'

The Doctor walked around the console, trying to figure out the best place to get some help for the Master, when he heard the other Time Lord's calls for help ring out in his mind. He quickly ran to where the noise was coming from, swinging the door open and ran to the Master's side, running a soothing hand across his back. "What is it?" The Doctor asks. "Master? It is the drums?" He shook the Master slightly, trying to get a response out of him.

1/03

The Master didn't answer – he barely even noticed the Doctor at his side. He curled into a ball, holding his head tightly, trying to ward off the drums that were invading his mind. "Doctor," he rasped, voice barely audible. He kept repeating the Doctor's name, not even knowing that he was doing it.

"Shh." The Doctor tried to soothe the Master, getting to his feet and dragging him from the room and holding the other man in his arms "It's okay, it's okay."

"Agh," groaned the Master, still holding his head but allowing the Doctor to take him out of the room. When they were back in the corridor, the drumming in his head lessened, but was still pounding against his skull ruthlessly. He clutched the Doctor's arms tightly, trying to ride out the pain as best he could.

"Does it still hurt?" the Doctor murmured softly, trying to understand. "When did it start hurting this bad? When you walked into the room?"

The Master nodded slightly, shaking in the Doctor's arms. He tried to scuttle away from the door, and the further he went from it, the less agonizing the pain in his head was. He grunted with effort, trying to pick himself into a sitting position. He managed to pull himself up, still holding his head with one hand, and looked at the Doctor, eyes clouded with pain.

"It's the room, isn't it?" the Doctor asked. "That's what's causing the pain."

"I don't know," the Master said exasperatedly, dropping his head back into his hands. "It still hurts when I'm anywhere else, even when I was in the wasteland. It just – it got really bad when I went in there."

"Well, there has to be a reason for that..." The Doctor trailed off, lost in thought. Suddenly, his eyes brightened and he jumped to his feet, making his way into the room and rummaging around for a few moments before returning, something gleaming in his palm.

The Master's eyes widened, and the drums got louder once more. In the Doctor's hand was a White Point Star.


End file.
